The snow fell silently
by MayOrMayNotContainPeanuts
Summary: Very fluffy John/Dave fanfic, only rated T for language. Dave accidentally admits he likes John.


**Authors note:**

**First John/Dave fanfic, first fanfic on here, please don't kill me.**

**Absolute fluff.**

* * *

"Hey Dave.." John looked at him as he pulled a hand through his raven tress.

"What?" Dave looked back at him through his shades, wiping away a snowflake that landed on the black glass. He was always wearing them. Winter was no exception. He never let anyone see his bright red eyes, not even his best friend.

"uh.. Do you think we'll ever grow apart?" they were standing outside in the cold, just looking at the falling snow, waiting for nothing special.

"what the fuck Egderp. What does that even mean." Dave stared out in the distance without expression.

"I mean.. Do you think we'll be friends forever?" Dave turned to face him, something different under his stoic face.

"If I have anything to say in the matter, hell yeah."

"Best bros forever right?" Johns face cracked in a smile, showing his buck teeth and braces. Something tied itself up in Daves heart at the words. It hurt to admit that he was falling for Egberts derpy smile, and it hurt more to know that his feelings were not ever going to be returned. He was falling in love with his best friend. It felt so weird and so wrong on so many levels. It had already passed the crush stage, he was falling more in love with the dorky little boy every day.

He halfheartedly brushed away the snow that had been collecting in his platinum blonde hair for the past ten minutes. The cold felt good, it cooled him down and made it seem as if the blush formed due to the freezing temperature. It was below zero, and he was wearing a hoodie over his red christmas sweater, that he wore just as 'ironically' as the furry snow-white scarf. He nuzzled his face into the soft faux fur and put his hands in his pockets. He watched John through the glasses, knowing that they concealed the fact that he was looking. The target of his staring was wearing a big fluffy down jacket, it was dark blue with fluffy faux fur around the hood. He had blue eyes behind his huge glasses. Dave always told him how much of a nerd he looked like, to which John replied by pushing him playfully and calling him a jerk. He was the most adorable nerd alive though. His hair was a spiky black mess, contrasting with the white snowflakes that had sprinkled it. He was much shorter than Dave, but he was actually stronger, which he had learned the hard way through unserious fisticuffs.

"Dave?" He twitched at the sudden crack in the silence, he hoped the cold disguised his flushing face, had he seen him staring? "

What?" His voice cracked slightly, but he hoped that would pass for puberty voice change struggle.

"I wondered.."

"What." Johns cheeks was bright pink, but he couldn't tell if it was the cold. It must've been.

"Can you take off your shades?" what. He looked him in the eyes through the shades" "You never do."

no, he didn't ever do that, because they were a perfect way to conceal his feelings, and right now that was probably the thing he needed most.

"Make me." He said it in the most ironic way possible, not prepared for Johns cold hands gently grabbing the frames of the glasses and removing them.

Bright red met vibrant blue.

John giggled a little, before starting to laugh out loud, his pretty high pitched teen voice cracking slightly.

"What the fuck is so funny Egderp." His eyes widened in shock as Johns hand found his own.

"Bro. Seriously. You're not even doing it ironically." Dave avoided his blue eyes, trying to force away the blush he felt spreading across his face.

"..I'm being friendzoned so hard that he just grabbed my hand platonically." Wait. Fuck. He just said that out loud now didn't he? Now he knew there was no way in hell he could force away the raging blush, and no amount of irony was gonna save him from this fuck up.

John just laced his fingers through Daves.

"Wow dude. Are we gonna act like I didn't just accidentally make the biggest fuck up in the history of friendship? Like there was nothing weird about me accidentally saying that out loud?"

Shit. Even the irony was cracking. John looked at their hands, he was in no way tan, but compared to him, Daves slender hand looked white. He looked back up at Dave and smiled.

"Who said it was platonic?"


End file.
